This Exciting Life
by HanaYomi
Summary: Uh okay this is my first story, basically its when my friend and i go to the Alice Academy, in slightly different circumstanses, without fear and a strong addiction to causing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Intro-

_The two girls ran and ran until their lungs burned for need of oxygen, and their legs turned to jelly. _

"_We're finally free," a girl with long silver hair panted._

"_Yes…"_

** -One Week Later-**

_A certain blond (_Choco: Gay? Yomi: The world may never know…) _teacher was looking out the barred gate of Alice Gakuen, when two girls walked up to him (choco: Or her?)_

"_Hello is this Alice Academy?"_

**-The Next Day-**

Class B was going crazy as always. Well except for of course Hotaru, who was reading, Natsume who was 'sleeping' while Mikan was trying to wake him up, and Ruka, who was playing with his bunny. Well anyway, Class B was going crazy as always when everyone favorite teacher walked in wearing a super flashy Flamenco costume. "Good morning class, guess what we have two new friends joining us today! Please them a warm welcome!"

He motioned toward the door. The class waited expectantly but nothing happened, Narumi was starting to wonder where they were when a bright yellow Parakeet and a dull red Finch flew in through the window. They landed on Narumi head, and the class started laughing and teasing him. Only a few people noticed that the parakeet had small marble sized ball in its beak. It dropped the ball and it exploded with a loud BANG!! There was smoke everywhere. Suddenly in the midst of the smoke two figures stood coughing loudly.

"You HAD to have a flashy Entrance!" yelled one of the figures.

"So? Its fun!" giggled the other.

"Hmph"

By now the figures had captured the attention of the entire class, (except Natsume) as the smoke cleared they were able to see two girls standing side by side. One had a big smile on her face. She had long braided white hair with golden bells laced in, and penetrating scarlet eyes. She wore a bracelet on her left hand that had a tiny winged heart. She was tall, possibly taller than everyone in the class, and wore the Gakuen Alice uniform. In short she looked serene. The other one looked slightly pissed. She had short wavy/curly hair about two inches above her shoulders. It was light brown with one blond streak in front. (Yomi: It's natural.) She wore a golden bell as an ear ring in her right ear. She wore the uniform sloppily with the jacket tied around her waist. Lastly she had big gray/blue eyes that made you feel like you were staring at a stone wall. Bothe wore a black cord necklace with a black crystal on it, and 

both were attractive in their own way. "Um…ok, so well now please introduce yourself," said Narumi, he wasn't all that happy to be out-flashed.

"Hey people!! My name is Choco1213. Just call me Choco. Sounds better without the numbers. My Alice is emotion control and shapeshifting. My age is a secret to all of you people!!"

She demonstrated by turning into a giant bunny-bear and growling. Some people were scared others thought it was cute. (Yomi: Jeez you already have fans?) As this was going on Yomi surveyed the classroom her eyes stopping on a certain fire Alice user. An anime vein appeared on her, she was irritated because of all the trouble Choco had made her go through, and yet there was someone who still ignored it. The class quieted as Yomi boldly walked straight towards Natsume's desk. She slammed her hands down on his desk and he didn't some much a move, so she grabbed the manga that was covering his face. That got his attention, he looked up only to see his own face. Natsume was momentarily shocked. "My name is HanaYomi, call me Yomi. I'm a shapeshifter, my other Alice will be kept secret. My age as well."

Then he got mad. He tried to burn her but she grabbed Mikan, who had gotten up to say Hi, and used her as a human shield. The fire stopped and Yomi smirked. They glared at each other. Narumi-sensei clapped nervously and put the two new girls to two seats in the front to keep them away from Natsume in the back.

"_Okay class, Let's begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody here's the next part, please forgive errors as I wrote this really late at night, I sped through it. I'm just too lazy to fix it.**

"Okay after the break all of you go to your respective classes," said Narumi and walked out of the class to go grade some pre-tests.

As soon as he left people started crowding around the two new girls, the ones surrounding Yomi were scared away with just one look; the ones around Choco ran when she glared at them too. The kids started filing out of class. Choco got up and put a serious face on, and started walking towards the back. "What are you doing?" whispered Yomi. "It is good to pay your respects to the leader, my instincts say that it's him." Nodding towards Natsume.

"Hello, Natsume," she greeted.

Yomi stood behind her, while the rest of the group walked up. "Hi!" yelled Mikan, "My name's Mikan! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," giggled Choco. Yomi looked the same.

"By the way what classes are you in?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Hi Anna, hm because of my emotion control Alice I'm in Predisposition class, same as Ruka-kun."

"How do you know our names!?"

"We researched everyone when we arrived yesterday."

"You are Koko, you read minds, you Anna are a special cook, Natsume has fire, Ruka has animal pheromone, Hotaru has invention, and Mikan has nullification and…well anyway we thoroughly researched you."

'By the way Koko if you ever try to read either of our minds again I'll strangle you till your eyeballs pop out!' Koko squeaked and Yomi changed into a boa constrictor and wrapped around him. "I didn't read your mind yet!" "Oh yea! Then why did you squeak! I suppose you just sensed my warning!?"

The other stared at them as she proceeded to attack him, but Choco just ignored them.

"What kind of idiot just blindly walks into something that she has no idea about?" said Choco, showing a little of her dark side.

They all 'discretely' looked at Mikan. "So anyway…what class are you in Yomi?"

"I'm in the same class as the baka there," said Yomi, nodding her head towards Mikan without halting her assault.

"I'm not an idiot! And cool! You're in S.A class!"

"Oh! Look at the time, well I'll need to be getting to class. Lets walk there together Ruka-kun!"

"Eh, ah, okay." They walked away. The others started leaving too. Yomi seemed to finally be done with Koko and changed back to her original form, "Lets go baka," Yomi grabbed Mikans hand and started dragging her down the hallway towards their new classroom. Natsume growled quietly as they all left the room.

_Mikans POV_

_I was surprised when she grabbed my hand, she seems like such a hostile person. I laughed and smiled as she pulled me along. When she opened the door to the classroom they gave her the same welcome she had gotten when she first came. She stood there stunned for a moment but then I saw her blush slightly. She said 'thank-you' quietly, it almost sounded like she was sad. I wondered at her reaction for a little when Tsubasa-sempai walked up. "This ones a cutie!" an anime vein appeared on her head and I could sense something ominous approaching. "What's your name?" "HanaYomi" people all around her started saying Hana-chan! So cute! Hi Hana-chan! "Nice to meet you Hana-chan," said Tsubasa-sempai. Three more veins appeared on her head, "Don't call me that! I'm Yomi! Just Yomi!" She hit sempai on the head and everybody started laughing. We spent the rest of the time partying eating, laughing, and watching Yomi blush ferociously. We all had a good time._

(Choco: Hey what about me?!)

**To Choco's side**

When Choco arrived at the Predisposition Classroom she yelled, "Hi, Everybody! My name is Choco! Nice to meet you!" Most of the boys stopped and drooled over the cute girl in front of them, while many of the girls were thinking '_what the heck, who is she!' 'she walked in with Ruka-sama! Who does she think she is?!' 'She thinks she all that just because she's a little cute!'_ Things along those lines, and so as you can imagine, she was promptly ignored by just about every girl in the class. By the time the class was over a group of Ruka fan-girls had decided that, "We need to teach her a lesson!" Of course our smart little Choco-chan isn't easy to sneak up on, when she heard the girls yelling 'Yea!' she suspected something was up. She was surrounded by people for the rest of the day and then met back up with Yomi at the end. She told Yomi about her day as they were walking towards the cafeteria for dinner, when the group of girls waltzed out in front of them. "We are going to show you who's at the top of the food chain," said the girl at the head of the group and they slowly started to advance on the two. Yomi quickly beat the snot out of all of them, "Ha! You are so weak I didn't even have to use my Alice! You're just lucky I took care of you and not Choco, she may not be much in hand to hand, but with a weapon in her hand she'd send all of you half way to hell in 10 seconds! Be grateful!"

"So I guess this means I'm at the top of the food chain, huh?" said Choco, as she ran to catch up to Yomi who, being a very hungry person, was already back on her way to the cafeteria.

_Hotaru's POV_

_The two new girls walked into the cafeteria and looked around, of course that idiot stood up and called them over. The one named Choco waved back while Yomi just followed behind, they came over to our _

_table. A robot brought them three star meals, 'hm so they're 3 stars' I thought, I would remember that for later, three stars get a good allowance. When their meals arrived we all started chatting, Koko looked toward Yomi who changed her head into that of a boa's and Koko looked away and laughed nervously. Choco started answering questions, where do you come from? And questions like that, I noticed, were deflected, while she answered easier questions more. Not that I blame her. Every one has secrets. Yomi just let Choco chatter away with Mikan, she seemed to be more interested in the food. After dinner we all hung out for awhile until the baka and everyone else got sleepy and we headed towards the dorms. Yomi and Choco were with me on the entire walk back to my room, turns out that Yomi is the room right next to me on the left and Choco on the right. I'm sandwiched between them. "YaY Hotaru's room is right next to ours!" choco is almost as annoying as Mikan. After we all retired to our respective rooms I worked on some blue prints for a while then went to sleep._

_I was woken in the middle of the night by what sounded the crushing wood. I heard the door to the room on the right (Choco's) open and then close, and when the foot steps retreated into Yomi's room looked out of my door for a peak to see what had happened. Yomi's door, which was wide open, had three pointed sharp crystals that went right threw it. They were jagged and sharp looking each a little longer than my hand but about half as wide. One of the crystals was a dark blue hue, while the other two were a watery black color. Now that I think about it Yomi and Choco both have necklaces kind of like those crystals, except they were smaller and pure black. This makes me wonder, what could Yomi's other Alice be?..._

**Yomi: So what do you think? Anybody have any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

-The Next Morning-

The two were sleeping next to each other when Choco woke up. It was the crack of dawn, the time she had always been trained to wake up at home. _'Home'_ she thought, then shook her head to rid herself of unpleasant memories. She got up remembering that she was in Yomi's room and walked back to her own to get ready. She took a shower, washed her hair, and dressed herself perfectly. She still had about an hour left before class started and decided to take a walk. As she walked the path around the dorms she took in all the scenery and placement of everything so that she could remember should it be needed. She stopped when she had walked around the entire place twice thinking to herself that it was pointless and decided to go to Yomi's room. A pair of eyes watched her from the shade of the trees as she retreated. _'What is she doing here?'_

When Choco got to Yomi's room she sat down and watched her sleep for a little, smiling as she thought about how peaceful she looked. She giggled as she took a marker and started messing with her face. 15 minutes before it was time to go to class she started poking Yomi, who swatted at her and rolled over. She continued this for a good ten minutes before Yomi suddenly sat up shouting "What! What? What do you want!"

"5 minutes until we have to be in class Yomi," laughed Choco. She knew that Yomi was NOT a morning person.

"Crap!"

Yomi stood up and rushed around her room getting dressed and ready while Choco started heading to class. When she got there Hotaru was already there, she waved greetings and sat down at her desk to read. Soon everyone else started filing in; fan boys started surrounding Choco, who had no Yomi next to her to scare them away. Choco being fairly annoyed at their cowardice shot an ice cold stare at each and every one of them and they backed off. Everybody was seated and soon the Narumi arrived, he started taking attendance. Of course for each name its not like he got much of an answer, the class was already ignoring him. 'Okay class its time to begi…'

Yomi screeched to a stop and flung open the door, rushing into the classroom. "Phew, made it." She said, "Choco! Why didn't you wake me up Earlier!?"

"You were just so funny, I lost track of time."

"Hmph."

Everyone stared at Yomi's face in shock. She had black swirls around her eyes and tears drops under them, there were hearts on her forehead, and cat whiskers on her cheeks. All this was drawn in black permanent marker. Everyone sweat dropped when Mikan started laughing. "Bwahahahah! What happened to your face!?"

Hotaru gave Yomi a mirror, "What!? Choco!"

She shot Choco a death glare never seen before on earth, it even scared the crap outta Natsume, but Choco just laughed. "I just couldn't resist!" and continued laughing. Yomi sighed and moved to her seat, still glaring at Choco.

Since the marker was permanent it would not wash off, so she walked around all morning shooting glares at anyone who even tried to express amusement. At the lunch break Yomi and Choco sat down with Mikan and her group outside. She still refused to talk to Choco. "Come on it was just a little prank, will you forgive me?"

"Hmph," she stood up and walked under a tree to eat her lunch in peace. Yomi heard a snicker come from above her and looked up to see Natsume in the tree, 'oh so innocently' reading. Fuming she climbed up the tree at lightning speed. (Choco: like a little monkey!) "Oy, hot head, need me to wipe that smirk right of your face?"

"Natsume looked at her like she was crazy, "Hmph, you must have a death wish." He singed some of her hair.

"Ha, like I care. So you're not denying it? Well good luck MSA-_san_."

In his mind Natsume was thinking 'what the heck does MSA stand for?

"Spacing out are you?" she said a she gave him a soft kick to the stomach, well at least she though it was soft. He toppled over and fell out of the tree, he landed on the soft grass below.

"Hey, I thought cats are supposed to always land on their feet, not on their butts."

"Go away, annoying brat."

"I've been called worse."

She swung down from the tree and started walking away, but saw Natsume head into the forest. She thought this would be a god chance to get some dirt on him, so she followed silently behind. He came to a small clearing and started talking to a man Yomi couldn't see, a bush was blocking her view. The man started briefing him on a mission. Yomi wasn't surprised, not only did she and Choco know about Natsume being the infamous Black Cat, but also his past, the location of his sister, and his relationship with just about everyone in school. Choco had given special attention to finding out about him. She said it was best to be ready for anything. Yomi heard Natsume say that he will start his mission right away. At this she got pissed, she had just now noticed he hadn't eaten lunch. (She is a strong believer in food) She stormed out of the bushes. "Natsume, eat some Gosh Darn Lunch! Then go on your stupid mission!"

"You always were a strong believer in food."

Yomi gasped when she saw the man in front of her. It was Persona the heartless dude with the white mask and spiky black hair. She closed her eyes opened them again and squealed. She jumped up and hugged him hard, "Aniki!"

"Yomi, I…need…to..BREATH!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just so excited; I didn't think you would still be here! Come on lets go see Choco!"

Without waiting for his answer she dragged him over to where Choco and the other girls (and Ruka) were sitting, leaving a very stunned Natsume behind. "Persona!"

They all jumped up and stared in surprise at Yomi actually SMILING while holding a disheveled Persona's hand. "Hello Choco it's been a long time."

Choco merely glanced up and showing no emotion whatsoever walked up and slapped Persona right across the face. Everyone stood in silence as the sound echoed over every where. "That's for not writing letters!" At this point Yomi caught on and started beating him up with her; they said things like, 'this is for not calling!' 'This is for leaving us behind' 'this is for never sending any news!' When they were done Persona was laying on the ground unconscious with watching as little birdies flew around his head, and the girls were panting. All at once the three burst out laughing. "What are you doing here? Where's Natsume!?" said Ruka.

He said that in his most evil voice (which when you think about it isn't too bad) but it was enough to get Yomi stop laughing. "Good job man! I never though you had it in you! Natsume is back in the trees staring at us, and Persona is our Brother." She said in her matter of fact way. Ruka made a face like O-O. Soon they were all calmed down and Hotaru asked, "So Persona is you brother, hmm?" Throughout the time she had been taking pictures of all three, because when you gat past their warped personalities they were all very handsome/beautiful. _'I'll sell these for millions_,' she thought. Everyone else just kinda stared in shock. "WHAT!"

"Well, technically he is my cousin, and Yomi's best friend. We decided to call him big brother though, it's easier," said Choco.

With that they walked away, they were getting tired of trying to explain things to everyone. They went into the forest to find a private place to talk. Soon they came to a very large tree, it had thick lightly colored branches with contrasting dark green leaves. The tree stood tall but the branches fanned out creating a giant umbrella, that's where they stopped. Then proceeded the glomping. When they were done they caught up on what had happened to them since they last saw each other. Persona said something like, "I became an agent, then a dangerous ability class teacher, then got the reputation of being the bad guy." (too lazy to write in detail) Yomi pretty much refused to let go of him so Choco did the talking, saying "We escaped from the house, came here, people won't stop bothering us, and we need to figure out a way to mess with their lives."

"There is a festival coming up, you could try to do some things then. I'll even help."

The bell rang, it was time to get back to class (I don't know if they have bells in the show but in this they do.)

And thus the planning Began


	4. Chapter 4

**-One Week Later-**

Choco and Yomi walked to the entrance of Central Town, where the Festival was in full-swing. They each had their own shopping lists, so they spilt up and each went to a different direction.

-Choco's POV-

Choco went straight to Hotaru's shop. 'This is going to fun.' She thought, giggling at that thought. When she opened the door to Hotaru's shop, Hotaru looked at her with surprise. The surprise quickly turned into greed as money signs appeared in her greedy, little eyes.

"What do you want to buy?"

She walked up to her and leaned down over the counter.

"I need three tiny microphones and cameras and the blue-prints to the haunted house," she whispered into her ear, and put a huge bag of coins on the counter. Hotaru, not needing any more information, quickly finished Choco's order. She passed the items over and Choco headed towards a cake stand.

-Yomi's POV-

While Choco headed to Hotaru's shop, Yomi saw Koko and decided to join him. "Where you headed?" Yomi asked. Koko dramatically looked around and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to the black market prank shop," he said mildly surprised that she even asked. "Cool, I'm coming with you."

Koko wanted to read her mind so bad but was _extremely _afraid of what might happen to him afterwards. _One little peek couldn't hurt, would it? _He thought, as he read her mind. '_Kill. Die. Kill. Die. Kill. Die'-_ Koko shivered afraid and didn't read her mind the rest of the day.

Yomi smirked to herself because she knew that he would freak out when he read her mind. Frankly, it was amusing. She walked with him until they got to the shop. There she found sticky balls and a new product, Doppel Candies. She made her purchase and went to the haunted house to wait for Choco.

Choco's POV:

As she was eating her cake, she saw Yomi waiting for her at the haunted mansion. She ran to catch up and when she did, they walked into the house to begin their plan. Construction was still being done so it was easy to get by in there. They found a dead end and stuck one of the cameras and a microphone in there and they left as they were spotted. When they got out, they high-fived and went to the big tree to wait for Persona their plan.

-At the big tree-

Yomi was once again launched on to him while Choco, was once again, explaining the plan. "Alright, Persona, your job is to hide in this designated corner and wait for Mikan to come to you," she said as she pointed on the blueprints that were laying on the ground. "When she gets there, you will start threatening her and screaming at her." "Oh that's great! That's really helping my bad-guy image," Persona said, sarcastically. Choco whacked him on the head, "No interruptions!" "As I was saying, when Mikan arrives you must make her scream within one minute, be fast this must be precise! Soon after he hears her scream Natsume, who at that time will be walking down a dark corridor attached to yours, will come running. You must provoke him to pass me, I will be hanging there shape shifted as a prop, and when he does you have about ten second to get in front of me before I turn into a wall and trap you in with them. I'm sure you don't want to be there when I set the atmosphere, do I make myself clear?" Persona nodded, he was used to having small amounts of time to complete something. "This must be done quickly, at the same time Yomi and I will take care of Ruka and Hotaru…" She continued on explaining everything and working out the kinks until the sun went down and it was time for dinner. Afterwards they went on to get a good nights rest before the big day tomorrow.

-The next day-

Yomi, Choko, and Persona all met at the tree which they have come to call, The Big Tree. (oh yeah, that _is _an awesome name, very creative: Yomi) They went over their plans one more time and then went into action. First Choko ate one of the Dopple Candies and split into three different Choko's. "As if one wasn't enough," whispered Yomi to Persona, who chuckled. One went with Persona to disguise itself as a decoration, and one (equipped with one set of camera and a microphone) went to a different part of the haunted house where they planned to trap Ruka and Hotaru. Yomi (who had the final camera) went to ask Mikan and her friends if they wanted to come to the haunted house with her, because she is sooooo scared. *cough cough* The others said 'sorry' because each was busy that day except Mikan. She felt sorry for Yomi and agreed to come. The final Choko headed to get Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru. Getting Natsume to come after much teasing and many rounds of calling him chicken 'bok bok.' Ruka went because Natsume was going, and Hotaru decided to come along since she knew something was up.

Yomi arrived with Mikan at the haunted house and were inside a minute or so before Choko got there and entered, taking a different route that would eventually cross. Yomi and Mikan were walking through the haunted house, Mikan screamed at every single thing and it was starting to get her annoyed. She soon decided she couldn't take it any longer and decided to speed things up. She slowly shifted into a huge tarantula and crawled onto Mikan's back. Mikan stopped because she felt something and froze, slowly she turned and saw that on her shoulder was the biggest spider she had ever seen! You might guess what happened next. She ran screeching like a madman down the hall, with a little prodding she turned in the right direction and ended up in the dead end. She sighed and sat down when she finally realized the spider was gone. Something flashed in the corner of her eye, something moving in the shadows. Out walked Persona and he was wearing the most evil grin she had ever seen, she cowered as he got closer and raised his had to her neck, she screamed. (for the twenty millionth time)

Natsume was walking along in the completely unscary haunted house with Ruka, Hotaru, and Choko, when he heard a scream that he recognized. How could he not when it was burned into his eardrums from last time. He sighed and started running towards the sound, not caring if he left the other behind. When he got to the end of the hall way what he saw made his blood boil. _Persona_ had Mikan pinned to the wall by her neck while she thrashed around trying to get free. He didn't know what he was thinking, but either way he charged forward in rage. Ready to tackle Persona, but just as he came a few feet from hitting him he dropped Mikan and dived to the other side of a wall that appeared out of nowhere as it came crashing down. Natsume stared at the door, then at the frightened Mikan, and thought _oh crap…_

_That was easier than I thought it would be_, thought Persona. He was looking at the wall (Choko #1) when he noticed the huge spider right next to him. He curiously watched it when it threw four sticky balls at the wall (one for each side) successfully cementing it in place and scurried away. _Weird…_

Choko chuckled when she noticed Natsume was no longer part of their group. This next part was easy, she dropped back to the back of their small group, with Ruka and Hotaru in front. They continued walking with the occasional jolt from Ruka and a snicker from Hotaru along the way. Soon they came to a cross roads where they needed to turn if they were to go unnoticed and undisturbed during the duration of their plan. She readied Choko #2, who needed to already be a wall before anyone saw her. She giggled when she saw that Usagi-chan (Ruka's rabbit) noticed the huge tarantula at least twice its size eyeing it from the corner. Usagui-chan squeaked and jumped from Ruka's hands and ran off down the correct hall way, into a restricted zone. "Ah! Come back!" said Ruka and he ran after the rabbit. "Hmmm, might as well follow them." Hotaru followed them down the hall. Choko waited a few seconds turned and winked at the tarantula, who surprisingly to anyone else, winked back. She then turned and ran after them. Hotaru and Ruka had reached he wall (Choko #2) so Choko (#3) ran up behind them and before they turned around changed into a wall. The tarantula, unseen by both the walls and the ones stuck in between them, came up and threw four more sticky balls in the same place as Choko #1.

**We are now in the tarantula's point of view**

_Crap how am I supposed to get the last four sticky balls to the other side!? Hmm, I know I'll just drill through the wall…_

**Out of spider POV we are now in Ruka's POV**

_Ahhhhh! I'm stuck in room alone with Hotaru! What should I do? What should I do!? She'll blackmail me, baka cannon me, beat me up…I hope she doesn't see me blushing! Wait, what was that noise? _

I looked up and saw a drill coming out of the ceiling. As I watched it dropped to the ground changed into a hugemongous spider and crawled towards the other wall. _The drill moved on its own? And it shapeshifted? Wait isn't that Yomi's power… _"Yomi!"

The spider stopped, "Oh, crap," it said then ran faster towards the wall. Luckily, right as she reached it a cage came down on her and scooped her up. "I think you have some explaining to do," said Hotaru. The spider started changing again first into an ant, then into an elephant, then a tiger, but each time it changed the cage grew bigger or smaller to match its size. "There is no way you can get out, this is my newest invention the Jungle Cage," said Hotaru who was staring intently at the changing animal. "Ugh! I give up! Jeez."

The cage opened and Yomi landed on the ground. Before anyone could say anything she turned around and threw the last four sticky balls at the wall. "Okay you caught me! But now none of us can get out, well for at least an hour."

*to be continued*

Sorry for not updating in like forever. Truthfully I just completely forgot about this story so yeah. Anyway a least you can count on the fact that none of my chapters will be authors notes. I hate it when they do that! You'll be all like Yay! There's another chapter and then you get there and all it say is 'sorry, another chapter will be up soon' so annoying.


End file.
